Advertisements (or “ads”) can be played as part of a video program. Some video programs are produced with predetermined ad slots where ads can be inserted into the video. For example, a one-hour comedy may be filmed with four 13-minute video segments to allow insertion of two minutes of ad(s) after each video segment. For videos that are produced without predetermined ad slots, the videos can be reviewed by a producer and manually tagged with video metadata to indicate the positions of ad slots.